


Gonna Swallow the Keys to Your Heart

by KittyWillCutYou



Series: All of Hell's Angels [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And dessert, Consentual tentacle sex, Dante's down to try anything at least once, F/M, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, There are tentacles ya'll, a full course meal, boi ain't no snack, don't ask me how we got here, give it up for good ol' consent ya'll, he a meal, honestly Dante looks so fucking good in the new trailers, i guess, livin' his BEST life, mild erotic asphyxiation, sorta - Freeform, that crazy thot, we here, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyWillCutYou/pseuds/KittyWillCutYou
Summary: Dante hummed as he rubbed his thumb over the smooth and somewhat bumpy surface, testing its weight. “Well?” Aeon prodded casually, beautiful lips turned up in an impish smile. Dante gave the offered appendage a decidedly fond pat and tossed her a boyish grin over his shoulder. “Well, I did say I'd try anything at least once. Let's give it a go.”





	Gonna Swallow the Keys to Your Heart

“I know what you said before when you told me, but honestly somehow I'm still surprised.” Dante admitted.

On a smooth arch of white stone above him, Aeon lounged on her belly. She fiddled with the long sleeves of her white cropped top sweater while white jean-clad legs and knife-sharp heeled boots kicked back and forth behind her. A beast of demonic foliage swayed harmlessly before her lover's considering eyes and she quietly watched him look it over, awaiting his final verdict.

Despite his words, she noted that Dante didn't sound particularly apprehensive. Actually, he sounded more amused than anything and she counted that as a sign in her favor as he rubbed absently at the stubble on his chin.

They'd both met while Dante was off in Hell just a couple years prior to the appearance of the gigantic demon tree that leveled an entire city and he hadn't really taken the time to mention her to anyone. Initially he thought he'd stumbled upon another half-breed Hunter like himself and while he wasn't exactly wrong, he wasn't exactly right either. 

Born of a demonic half-breed witch and a fallen archangel, she hadn't wanted to elaborate too much and he couldn't blame her. Things had been shaky at first, wires crossed here and there, but after squaring off and sizing one another up they both realized there wasn't much reason to tear into one another….yet . 

They hit it off pretty well after that, all things considered. Aeon wasn't a hunter though. At least not recently, not like him, no bounties.

Anyway, after his return to the human realm, after everything was said and done, he'd realized that he definitely needed some kind of stress relief. Something different from his usual, something a little... _more_. Luckily he didn't actually have to fall into hell again to get where he wanted to be, just a little sideways of it.

This place with it's rocky stone outcroppings and demonic but ultimately benign plant-life resided in the pocket dimension only Aeon (and a very select few) had access to. Her 'home away from home’ she'd called it, staring up into a false sky of reds and and oranges with clouds rolling lazily by.

A bit too quiet for his tastes but it was oddly pleasant in a way. Personal. And he was allowed in without complaint. They had an agreement after all.

Tilting his head, Dante cut Aeon a look and took note of the mischief dancing in her silvery green eyes. “If you're not sure, we could try something else.” She offered pleasantly, fiddling with the collar of his red leather duster. She had it spread out underneath her on the stone like a blanket after suggesting he discard it for the moment.

Clothing could be mended and replaced but the custom coats he preferred were always a pain in the ass and Dante really liked that one. The half-devil shook his head in decline of her offer to find something else and held up a placating hand. “Now I didn't say that.” 

After another moment of contemplation, he ungloved his right hand reached out towards the towering plant-behemoth, a huge silvery demonic tree with bits of iridescent red streaking it like veins.

Boy had he been apprehensive about a demonic tree after this year's fiasco, but looking at it now...Honestly he'd seen regular trees bigger than this but none of them moved like it did. Like it was breathing or something. 

As if knowing what he wanted without being told, the tree unfurled a tentacle from its branch, pale and silvery and muscular. 

It slithered out and settled carefully on his bare palm, nudging like a cat demanding attention and Dante hummed as he rubbed his thumb over the smooth and somewhat bumpy surface, testing its weight. “Well?” Aeon prodded casually, beautiful lips turned up in an impish smile. 

Dante gave the offered appendage a decidedly fond pat and tossed her a boyish grin over his shoulder. “Well, I did say I'd try anything at least once. Let's give it a go.” 

With a sinfully delighted grin, Aeon jerked her chin and then replaced it on the heel of her palm. Suddenly, tentacles shot out from the crystalline foliage of the demonic tree and wrapped around Dante's forearms and calves. Another slithered around his waist and with little more than a curious grunt, the devil hunter was lifted into the air several feet off the ground.

Their hold on him was unyielding but not uncomfortable, and they tightened as he tested out their strength and how much leeway they wanted to give him. Not much it would seem and that made him giddy, an excited glint sparking in his eyes. 

Ultimately, they were more than strong enough to hold him and then some, as long as he didn't really start fighting back. Good thing he had no intention of fighting for real.

“All good?” Aeon queried, practically purring and Dante looked up to see that she had settled herself casually on another silvery tentacle as thick as he was wide, about a foot in front of him. “My safeword is ‘olives’.” He replied cheekily and Aeon laughed with a nod, the tentacle she was sitting on moving closer without the need of a signal.

Her grin was sharp as she reached out to first caress his face with warm hands, her thumb smoothing over the curve of his bottom lip. He couldn’t help but swipe his tongue out to chase the digit and the taste of salt.  
With a hum she looked him over, pink tongue peaking out to run over her own lips in anticipation. Pretty. Aeon was gorgeous; all bright eyes and dark skin and even darker hair. She'd piled the puffy mass up into a tight fist-sized knot on top of her head. 

A silver ornament stick that Dante just knew was sharp enough to use as a weapon was shoved through the base and the smooth red stone that dangled from a chain at the tip jingled when she moved. 

Her hands smoothed from his chin to the base of his neck, to his chest, nails trailing over the bit of skin exposed by three buttons left undone beneath his collar. He grunted faintly when she sharply dug her nails into his pecks.

“Hope you're not too attached to this shirt.” And Dante had only a moment to realize what she intended to do before she gripped his collar and buttons rained down below them. “Actually, I kinda liked that shirt.” He huffed, breath hitching as he felt her tongue lathe at the center of his chest.

Aeon scoffed and tweaked his left nipple, soothing away the negligible pain a moment later with the pad of her thumb while a tentacle moved to play with the opposite, smearing slick across his skin. “I'll make it up to you later.” She swept her hot tongue over his reddened peak and sucked and bit and Dante gave a full body twitch in his bonds. 

He could hear Aeon hum in satisfaction, sweeping the dark fabric of his shirt open so that it wasn't trapped by the muscular appendage encircling his waist and could hang free.

The tentacle adjusted itself around his torso like a constrictor as he shifted in its hold, warm against his skin and growing slicker with each passing minute. He suddenly felt almost unpleasantly hot. The tentacles holding his legs forced him to part his thighs so that Aeon could get between them more easily. 

With a smile, she trailed wet kisses down his fluttering abs and he let his head hang back unhindered, jaw clenching tightly on a little noise. Dammit he had to admit he really liked this, being held like this, aloft and spread out. 

He flexed against his bonds and they held him fast, growing tighter around his forearms until pressure ached deliciously. Aeon's warm tongue slipped into his belly button and he let himself moan. “There we go...” She cooed and he raised his head to stare down the length of his torso.

She was watching him of course, eyes alight with heat as she kissed at the skin of his lower belly before undoing his belt and unsnapping the button of his fly. 

The buckle jangled musically as Aeon pulled it loose and he watched her casually drop it to the ground below them. He was already half hard and Aeon palmed him through his leather pants, nuzzling at his crotch in a way that made his hips buck involuntarily. 

A thin tentacle curved over his hip and slid wetly into his underwear to curl around the base of his trapped cock. It was impossibly warm and wet and when it tightened and coiled further along the length of his dick, he couldn't help the faint little cry that escaped past his lips. 

Dante could feel the heat gathering in his cheeks and could barely believe he was blushing so early on, even faintly. You'd think after all these years, all the creatures and people he'd fucked and been fucked by would have squashed that but, here he was. 

And Aeon? Phew. “Lookin’ a bit smug there, Babe.” Dante uttered, arching a brow as he watched her grin and unzip his pants completely. She nipped at his hip with slightly sharper than average teeth and pulled his underwear down away from the swell of his erection with painful slowness, knowing that she was being a terrible tease

By the time she’d freed him completely, he was fully hard and the tentacle wrapped around his dick coiled a little more tightly, making him grunt and jerk his hips in need. “Think I've earned it.” Aeon sing-songed playfully and sealed her hot mouth over the leaking head of his dick before he could get another word in.

It was enough to make him choke, muscles in his jaw jumping visibly as she sucked and sucked and sucked. “Ahh, Babe, baby-” Aeon didn't bother to acknowledge his murmuring of pet names past a distracted hum, too busy mouthing the tip of his cock and sucking him down despite the slender tentacle wrapped around his shaft. 

She took her time, drooling down his shaft until he was sopping wet and pulsing, the muscles of her throat contracting around him in the most glorious way. The tentacle wrapped around the base of his cock tightened almost painfully and he barely registered the feeling of Aeon’s hands sliding along his hips and around to the curve of his ass.

She slipped her hands into the back his pants and gripped his backside firmly, kneading his cheeks and pulling another moan from him that made her laugh around his length. It made her throat flutter and Dante couldn’t help the choked off curses that spilled from his mouth in a stream. 

Her warm hands forced his pants and underwear down off his ass as far as they could go considering how he was being held and Dante hissed as a slick heated appendage slithered up the crack of his ass. 

His body jerked involuntarily at the feeling but Aeon held him fast, didn't let him pull away as she spread his cheeks so that it could slide over his hole without resistance. “Gah!” Dante gasped, head falling back as she circled his entrance with a finger but ultimately let the tentacle do as it pleased without interruption.

 

Dante was definitely no stranger to having something in his ass during sex, but this was honestly one of the oddest feelings he'd experienced so far. It was almost like a tongue but not, slimmer, more dexterous. Gently at first, it prodded at his hole and Dante forced himself to relax so that it would have an easier time slipping inside him.

And It really was slender and slippery, only about as wide as his index finger and the way it wriggled made his hips twitch forward, his back arching until the appendage retreated almost completely, only to repeat the process all over again.

It was kind of frustrating at first and Dante intended to snark a bit about her teasing him, but before he could get a word out Aeon lathed her tongue from the base of his trapped dick to the tip. 

His breath hitched sharply as she nipped him with those sharp teeth of her's after basically trying to suck his soul out and the tentacle abruptly forced its way inside his entrance at the same time.

The intrusion made his breath stutter in his chest and Dante growled around the shape of Aeon's name in his mouth, her fingers caressing his ass and hips all the while. Without warning she swallowed him down again, quick as anything and hummed around his dick for good measure.

He could feel her smirking around him as the tentacle in his ass started to fuck into him shallowly and Dante could only moan at the combined sensations. “Aeon…shit, sweetheart...” He murmured and the woman smiled around the cock in her mouth, looking up at Dante’s flushed face as she pulled his ass cheeks further apart. 

The tentacle in his ass wriggled as it moved deeper and deeper still and then he felt another of about the same thickness slither beside the first, trying to make its way inside. It slipped past the slick ring of muscle and Dante hissed faintly, shudders wracking his body in response to the odd but pleasurable feeling of being worked open. 

Together they twisted inside of him, made him shiver and flinch and writhe. Eventually a third came to join them, prodding at his opening and Dante could only shake his head as sweat started to bead on his brow.

It slipped inside same as the others without any real trouble, undulating next to its predecessors and Dante grunted sharply, biting at his bottom lip in an effort to maintain a little composure. Aeon pulled her mouth off his cock with a wet pop, using her hand to jack him off slowly while she watched him writhe, grinning at the look on his face.

“C'mon Hun’, don't be shy,” she cooed, “I want to hear you.” 

One of the tentacles wriggling inside him prodded at his prostate, curling against it and Dante gasped, jerking in his bonds. It focused on that spot inside him, pressing and rubbing at it and Dante felt sweat start to slide down the side of his neck. “T-that how you wanna play, Aeon?” He smirked cockily but the insistent stimulation and the feeling of another tentacle prodding at his hole stole his concentration. It made its way inside and his mouth fell open on a moan, head jerking to the side as he rolled his hips.

“You make such pretty noises for me.” Aeon sighed, swiping her tongue over her own reddened lips. She kissed the head of his cock and another tentacle slipped inside of his hole without warning, slightly thicker than the others.

He was starting to feel the stretch now, the fluttering in his insides and he couldn't help but whine desperately, head falling back as he tugged at the appendages holding his arms aloft. His muscles strained and then he found his arms pulled up and bound together at the wrists, the tentacles wrapping up his forearms tightly. “Such pretty sounds.”

Another tentacle working at him and Dante shivered, jaw clenching and throat working convulsively as he tried to find words. “You're making me blush.” He gasped, giggling breathlessly and almost deliriously as another two worked their way inside him next to all the others. 

The amount of slick drooling from him was obscene and the squelch of wriggling appendages made his head spin. He let his head hang limp, bangs plastered to his forehead with sweat.

Another tentacle and Dante's back arched beautifully. He barely registered Aeon's murmured praise about how well he took them, how good he looked spread open like that. His jaw worked but no sound came out save for a few choked and wheezing breaths. “So good.” She sighed, no doubt enamored by the sight of him losing himself.

“What, you want me to sing for you?” he snarked breathlessly, licking at his red bitten lips. Another tentacle slipped inside next to all the others and he groaned deeply. Together they pressed insistently at his prostate, all moving simultaneously with one another. Dante's hips bucked sporadically as he strained, crying out hoarsely at the feeling.

“Oh honey,” Aeon purred, “I want you to scream for me.” 

It was like a switch had been flicked. Without warning Aeon picked up the pace, jacking his cock quickly, the tentacles undulating inside him, pressing in and in until they pushed at his prostate insistently. “Ahh-! Ah, Ah-!” Dante tossed his head, sweat drenched hair sticking to the skin of his cheek and the back of his neck. 

Another tentacle slipped inside and Dante choked on his next cry, trying to curl in on himself and push back at the same time and basically unable to do either. It was maddening. “Ugh!” His eyes rolled back as his hips fucked up into the warm slick grip of Aeon’s fingers, but he couldn’t. Fucking. Come. The vice around the base of his cock kept him from letting go and he wanted to yell and thrash. “Argh-! Baby, Baby don’t make me beg..!”

He watched her smile sweetly at him from beneath the fall of his sweaty bangs, her pace slowing slightly as the tentacle around the base of his cock loosened just a bit. Aeon kept going, gradually regaining speed while Dante moaned and rode the feeling, thinking she’d take him over over the edge. Unfortunately for him when he’d nearly reached his peak, the tentacle tightened again like a vice. 

Dante’s mouth fell open on a choked-off cry of dismay and he thrashed uselessly, choking at the denial of completion, hips stuttering uselessly. Aeon cooed and worked her fingers lazily over his reddened cock, loving the way he writhed and arched.

The half-devil went limp in the demon tree’s hold, chest heaving as Aeon’s strokes died down again, the tentacles still in his ass making him shiver continuously even as they eased up off his prostate. “Fuck, fuck, fuck-” He gasped breathless, hips bucking into Aeon’s hold as she began to speed up again only for her to stop all together. “Fuck!” Frustration made him thrash, breathing harshly through his nose, insults on the tip of his tongue. 

“Fucking-! Aeon-!” He knew she was smirking quite smugly at him, but before he could say more the tentacles inside him pressed into his prostate, working him over without mercy. He screwed his eyes shut on a guttural cry and between the appendages writhing inside of him and Aeon's fingers firmly encircling his cock, he came in thick ropes of pearly whites all down his abs.

Come splattered across his belly and dripped down his shaft over Aeon’s fingers leaving Dante a sticky, wet mess. Slender tendrils twisted his nipples until his body convulsed harshly and both the demon tree and Aeon gradually eased up. Dante whined painfully, his dick straining and twitching and drooling as the tentacle in his ass continued to nudge insistently at his prostate. 

They worked him through the aftershocks until he was almost too sensitive to bare anymore and even then he had to admit, he liked it. 

Though distracted, Dante could feel tugging at his left boot. It came off, thumping harmlessly against the ground after it fell and then his pants started to slide down more; the tentacle holding his left calf sliding away only to re-position on his thigh a few moments later. 

He must have shut his eyes completely at some point because when he opened them again, he only had one leg still in his pants. The tentacles had splayed his thighs as wide as they would go with Aeon still sitting right between them watching. 

She was nuzzling at the base of his cock, giving kittenish licks while the tentacles inside him once again began to wriggle and push. His cock was already starting to refill and he groaned as he watched her watch him. “More?” she queried, licking his cock from base to tip and Dante groaned deeply before nodding as enthusiastically as he could manage. The tentacles in his ass twisted sharply enough to make him release a low keen before slowly retreating from his hole all together. 

They slid out of him with a filthy wet sound and the sudden loss of them was almost too agonizing to bare. He felt too empty, his hole suddenly closing around nothing. Dante couldn’t help the bereft noise he made. He barely registered Aeon hushing him, petting at his inner thighs as something moved over her shoulder.

Dante tracked the tentacle arching towards him and swallowed reflexively at the sight of its girth, noting the bumps and ridges that spanned the surface. Eyebrows raised, he locked eyes with Aeon who smiled mischievously at his expression. The damn thing was thicker than his own forearm and while he was sure he could take it, the sight of it was still daunting. But he wanted it.

Aeon tilted her head and Dante took a breath before bucking forward, his cock bobbing and his hole spasming and clenching, terribly empty. He needed something inside him again, filling him up.

Slowly the tentacle glided forward towards the clenching ring of muscle between Dante's ass cheeks. Aeon continued to rub his inner thighs while watching the slick muscular appendage nudge at Dante's balls and perineum before prodding at the half-devil's entrance. 

It made his thighs quiver visibly and his head lulled against his bound arms with a moan. He sounded so needy, so gutted, and when the first bit of the tentacle pressed past his tight ring of muscle, he bit into the meat of one of his bound arms with a cry.

“Hahh-...” Dante panted and the tentacle kept going, thick and hot and deep inside. He arched in his bonds, writhing in their hold but the appendages held him steady. Another tentacle, much less thick than the one currently between his legs curled unexpectedly around his neck.

The weight of all that smooth muscle coiling about such a vulnerable place as his throat despite his healing factor was definitely enough to make him gasp and when it tightened aggressively he wheezed, spots dancing in his vision. The tentacle making its way inside him was relentless, hot and heavy and spearing him open inch by glorious inch. It pressed full on at his prostate and then started fucking him without giving him any time to really adjust.

The force of its thrusts rocked his whole body and sent shocks through his system. Aeon pressed wet kisses to his dick, licking at the cum leaking continuously from the head and before he knew it, the pace had ratcheted up. The length of that hard muscle split him open and pounded mercilessly into his prostate until he was reduced to little more than a sobbing delirious mess. 

He couldn't think, could barely breathe as his next orgasm bowled over him, sending cum splattering across his belly and chest again.

A hot sticky mess filled him up and spilled out of his hole, gushing even as the appendages continued to fuck him right through that orgasm into the next. It was painful and jarring and nearly too much and still one of the best things he'd ever experienced. He'd lost track of what he was saying, babbling nonsense, tears and drool trailing down his chin. 

“Aeon-! Ae-baby, please, please, please, fuck-!” A mantra of breathless whimpering and then there was a tongue in his mouth. Aeon leaned up his body to kiss him senseless, drowning out his pleas. When the next orgasm hit he yelled unabashedly, hoarse and faltering to the point that Dante barely even recognized it as his own voice. 

He came again and again, the tentacle milking his prostate until it was almost unbearably painful and it was only after a particularly anguished cry that it finally backed off. Beyond fucked out and shivering with the aftershocks of dry orgasms wracking his form, his vision grayed out a little at the edges. 

After he stopped convulsing the thick appendage slid slowly out of him with a ridiculously wet noise and a rush of thick fluid. He didn't remember shutting his eyes but by the time he'd really started to come back around, he found both himself and Aeon laid out on one of the rocky outcroppings, his leather coat rolled up under his head as a makeshift pillow. 

The demon tree swayed harmlessly a little ways away from them and the stone was oddly warm again his back with Aeon curled against his side. 

It had been a long time since he felt so deliciously sore, aching deep inside but in the best of ways as he stared up into the false sky. “Gonna have to do that again later.” He muttered, voice sounding slurred and beyond wrecked. Aeon chuckled and Dante slipped an arm around her waist, seeking her warmth. He felts fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck as his eyes slipped closed and he drifted off with a sigh.


End file.
